Eat at Hannibals II
by wallysullivan
Summary: This has more of a story than my first one. this story has a couple who enter this restaraunt, crazy chefs who cook people as food. And a couple who dont know their on the menu yet. It also has an alternative ending.


Eat at Hannibal's II  
  
It was late night and the couple came from watching a zombie movie. Leslie, the girlfriend relived that the movie was over unlike her boyfriend, Marcus. He was excited about the movie, walking his girlfriend as they walk to his car with his arm on her shoulder.  
"What a good ass movie!" Marcus satisfied about the zombie flick. "People eating each other and shit! I loved it." Marcus pretended he was a zombie and begins to nibble on his girlfriend's neck.  
Leslie pushes Marcus away lightly. "Baby, you know I don't get into that."  
"Girl, that was a good movie."  
"Yeah, now I'm gonna have nightmares because of you." Leslie says to Marcus as he opens the passenger side door for her.  
"Yeah, right girl. Now look, I don't even want to go home yet. I'm hungry as hell watching that movie. Any ideas, girl?" Marcus asks while rubbing his stomach.  
"Ugh, you hungry after watching that crazy shit?" Leslie shaking her head left and right.  
"Hell yeah, I didn't really eat nothing all day."  
"Well I heard of this spot called Hannibals that just open."  
"Hell, sounds like a plan to me girl. Fuck it. We out to Hannibal's then." Marcus cuts on the car and the couple makes their way to their destination.  
As the couple made it to the restaurant, Marcus stomach begins to rumble.  
"Damn, girl. I really wanted some pizza. What have you heard about this restaurant anyway?" Marcus asks Leslie  
"I just heard that the food here is really good, and some guy named Hannibal owns this place."  
"Hannibal...it would be crazy if this was Hannibal from the movie. That cannibal motherfucker, you know?" Marcus jokes.  
"C'mon, silly. Lets go in and get some grub." Leslie grabs Marcus' hand and walks their way to the restaurant doors.  
The restaurant doors are huge and golden, as the handles are silver with a red dragon design on the doors.  
"That's some eerie shit." Marcus said as he opens the door for his girl. "What do you think it means?"  
"Don't know, but I'm starting to get hungry myself. Baby lets get a table." Leslie suggests.  
There's a waiter, tall and skinny looking with a short moustache Charlie Chapman like style. The waiter walks towards the hungry couple and offers his service.  
"Good evening, table for two?" The waiter asks with a sounding of a French accent.  
"Yes." Leslie said. "Smoking please."  
"Food, please." Marcus jokes  
"Sure, and sure. Walk with me, please." The waiter said.  
The couple follows the waiter to the smoking table as Leslie looks at the amazing display of this restaurant. There were bizarre paintings of people eating people and a display of T-shirts written Eat at Hannibal's on them.  
"Marcus, did you see those weird paintings?" Leslie pointed at them.  
"I rather see some food in my face, woman." Marcus sits down and begins to read the menu.  
Leslie looks back and the paintings she once saw vanished. "That's strange, I could've sworn."  
"Oh you didn't swear shit, girl." Marcus teasing her and hands her a menu. "I want some burgers or some chicken or something."  
"You and those carbs, Marcus." Leslie teased.  
"You sound like my mom, bitching about carbs. Carbs do this, carbs do that, hell they keep my ass from starving too, forget about that?"  
"I'll get a salad." Leslie said to the waiter.  
"What's the special, man?" Marcus asks the waiter.  
"Well, our special today are the ribs, which are mouthwatering. We have the tasty breast, mouthwatering I have to add, and the thick juicy thighs and rump roast." The waiter said  
"Rump roast sounds good, man. I'll take it." Marcus says to the waiter, while unwrapping his silverware.  
Meanwhile, the waiter walks into the kitchen and hands the order to the chefs who have blood on their clothes, suddenly the waiter's accent changed.  
"Listen, got some fuckers who want a rump roast and a salad. Now get to work!" the waiter ordered the chefs. One of the chefs opens a freezer door, and it was a live person inside with duct tape on his mouth and tied up. The chef pulls him out of the freezer and he begins to sit him on the table. The chef grins at the victim as he cuts on his chainsaw.  
"Mwahaha, rump roast comin' up! Hahahahaah!" The mad chef powers up the chainsaw and pierce the victim's body. The victim shaken in unbearable amount of pain as the blood gushes on the chef's face. The victim is now cut in half and the chef places the torso on a meat hook.  
"Save that for later, Mwah ha!" The chef begins to cut the victim's legs off from the lower half of the body. "And now, we have the rump."  
The mad chef passed the remains of the victim to the other chef. This chef has a stomach to the point where it looks as if he was nine months pregnant and his height is 6'5.  
"And now we have to add some work into this rump roast. Ha ha!" the massive chef says as he cracks his fingers. The chef cleans the rump from the inside, spraying water on it and inside. Cleaning out the extremities from within. "Ahh now that's how you clean an ass." The chef begins to fry the skillet and pours flower all over the rump and starts to fry the order. "Ah and there we go, such a tasty ass! Ha Ha!" The chef says as he continues to cook the order or the rump roast.  
Back in the lobby, Leslie begins to question this place while Marcus drinks his water impatiently waiting for his rump roast.  
"What do you think about this place?" Leslie asks.  
"Just like every restaurant, when you are fucking hungry to the point where you are drinking water, they are slow as hell." Marcus says as he taps his feet while he folds his shoulders.  
"I could've sworn I saw some paintings that showed people doing cannibalism." Leslie says in concern.  
"What the hell?"  
"Seriously, papi. Then they disappeared." Leslie looks at the wall again and yet they have not appeared again.  
"OK mami, no more scary movies for you." Marcus teases her.  
Leslie sighs to herself. 'Maybe he's right. Damned zombie movie.'  
The waiter came back and he brought his French accent with him.  
"Pardon me, sir. You rump roast shall be ready in a few minutes." The waiter says "Might I offer you some appetizers while you wait? How about some delicious fingers?"  
"Fuck it, sounds good. How 'bout you girl?"  
"Sure, ok." Leslie added as she lights up a cigarette.  
"Ok, I'll be right back." The waiter walks back into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen, the waiter gives another order to the chefs.  
"Hey, got some fingers?" The waiter's French accent disappears yet again.  
"Uh-uh! I told him to get them last night."  
"Stupid, I told you to get the fucking fingers." The chef begins to fight however the waiter begins to stand in between them.  
"You fucking idiots!" The waiter grabs his coat. "I'll go get some myself! Incompetent Asses!"  
The waiter walking outside and he see a lady walking on the sidewalk.  
  
"Excuse me miss! Could you come here for a minute, please?" The waiter asks in an innocent manner. "I need a light."  
"Sure no problem." The lady walks to the door and digs in her pocket looking for a lighter.  
"The waiter having a blackjack in his hand waiting for his chance to strike.  
She has arrived and she gives him a lighter. "Oh, where's your cigarette?" The lady asks with a lighter in her hand.  
"Oh, shit I forgot.' The waiter hits her in the head with the blackjack and she falls to the ground.  
"Hey, dipshits! Come give me a hand here." The waiter demanded as the chefs come towards his aid.  
"Now there's your fingers, get them and fry them." The waiter hands the chef the butcher knife and the lady shaking and shivering.  
"No, please don't." the frightened lady scared to death. "Help me, somebody help me, please!"  
A deranged chef rips off her clothes until she is completely naked. Another chef holds her stomach down and straps her to the butcher's table until her arms and legs are tied on the table. Out comes a tall muscular man with an axe and goggles on his face.  
"This will hurt, but not so long. So do me a favor and relax! HAHAHAHA" The butcher yells.  
He raises his axe and chops her fingers off. The woman screams in agony as the sound travels through the lobby. Marcus and Leslie look at each other with concern.  
"What the hell was that?" Marcus asks.  
"Sounds like a woman screaming." Leslie puts out her cigarette. "It's something about this place, I'm telling you, baby."  
"Yeah, this food better be finger-licking good."  
The butcher gives one of the deranged chefs the woman's fingers and shakes them in the flour. He fries them in the skillet as the woman still is in agony.  
"Please, God. Help me, please!" The woman pleads to herself.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The chef shouts to her. "I can't cook with you in pain."  
"Hey! Are you done with that shit yet!" the waiter shouts at the cooks.  
One chef rings the dinner bell. "Ding-a-ling, a ling! It's done." The chef gives the waiter the breaded fingers.  
"Bout the fuck time!" The waiter snatches the fingers from the cook.  
The waiter walks in the room and gives the food along with the rump roast to Marcus and Leslie.  
"Ahem, you diner is served." The waiter back in his French mode announces.  
"That's what I'm talking about." Marcus grabs a knife and fork and takes a slice of the rump roast and eats it. "Damn, not that bad. Here's your chicken fingers girl."  
Leslie takes a bite out of her meal. "Pretty good. Not bad I like it."  
"Yes, I'm sure you enjoy it." I shall be back with your bills.  
Marcus continues to eat his rump roast as Leslie continues to eat her "chicken fingers."  
Leslie stops eating for a minute as she looks outside and sees a limo and a man stepping out of the limo.  
"Who could that be?" Leslie taps Marcus foot.  
"Maybe it's the guy who owns this place checking things out, ya know." Marcus continues to eat.  
Outside where the limo is, the man whistles for assistance and the muscular chefs come to his aid.  
"I have some bacon in the trunk, see it the customers get a taste of it." The man from the limo said to the chefs. He pops the limo trunk open and they were heavy bags. The crazed chefs lifts the bags over their shoulders, suddenly the bags were moving and were sounding like muffled voices.  
They make their way into the kitchen and throw the bags on the floor. The man in black open the bags up and reveal police officers that were tied up in duct tape and beaten. The man rips the tape from an officer's mouth.  
"You monster." The police officer called the man in black. "You may have gotten the better of us, but you will never get away with this, Hannibal."  
The man known as Hannibal licks the forehead of the policeman. Then he holds his chin with his index and middle finger. "Cook this one first, make him a spicy stew. Now I have to get ready for the public. The reporters are coming to interview myself and my accomplishment, which is the restaurant. I trust you gentlemen will do a good now wont you?"  
"Sure thing, boss." Says a crazed chef.  
"Fair enough then, I hate to use this cliché but, let's get this show on the road." Hannibal walks out of the kitchen to prepare himself ready for his interview shortly.  
Meanwhile back in the lobby, Marcus still eating his rump roasts, as Leslie looks stares at him eating it.  
"What?" Marcus asks  
"That doesn't bother you that it looks like a fried ass in your face?" Leslie points at it.  
"It's called rump roast for a reason, you think they were joking?" Marcus continues eating.  
Leslie eating her chicken fingers until she spits something out of her mouth. She picks up what it looks like a fingernail.  
"Oh my God" Leslie in disbelief of what she spat out. "Look at this."  
Marcus turns his head away from the object in her hands. "Woman, I'm eating. I aunt looking at that shit."  
Leslie gets up from her seat and hurries to the bathroom. "I'll be back!"  
Marcus gets up and walks to the salad bar. "That girl got issues." Marcus says as he picks up some ribs and thighs on his plate.  
Leslie vomits in the toilet thinking she has done the unthinkable. This restaurant is making her question more and more.  
"I hope that wasn't a finger a eaten, I'm gonna get sick." Leslie nauseated by the thought of it. She wipes her mouth with tissue and stares into the mirror making sure she doesn't have any vomit on the side of her mouth. Suddenly, a painting appears on the bathroom wall. The same paintings she has seen with the images of people coming to a restaurant eating them alive. Leslie stares at the painting and she begins to hear a noise coming from the hallway. She walks out of the bathroom and as she creeps her way towards the noise which sounds like a chainsaw combined with muffled screams. Towards the end of the hallway, there was a door that has a creek in it to where anyone can see with an eye. Leslie curiosity allows her to look what was going on inside beyond the door.  
In the kitchen Hannibal henchmen of what he calls chefs tormented the cops with apples taped over their mouth.  
"The boss wants us to make hot dogs...HAHAHAH!!" a mad chef shouts as he grabs his butcher knife.  
The insane chefs decided to hang the cops on meat hooks along with the woman who was an early victim, also now decaying. Three cops are hung on the hooks as the chefs sharpen their knives. One chef pulls their pants down and a female chef waltz in the room. Her apron bloody but yet she manages to not have any blood on her face. She along with more female chefs walk to the three chefs wearing rubber gloves unzipping the cops pants. They pull down their boxers and grab their manhood.  
"Mwah ha, that's right ladies. Tenderize the meat. Hah ah!" A chef said to them. "Tonight is your lucky night boys, sort of."  
Cops begin to be aroused a little bit, the females can feel a little muscle squeezing in but the cops are resisting. So the female cooks began to undress revealing their breast as they continue to "tenderize" as they put it. The cops couldn't help but to notice their breast, soft, plumped and perfectly shaped. Suddenly the cops could not fight the tender touches they were feeling anymore. The cops grew hard and long for the beautiful cooks.  
"Now, say goodbye. AHHHH!" the females grabbed butcher knives and chopped off the cops' dignity.  
"Hot dogs, coming right up, ha ha ha!" I crazy chef shouts as he places them in the skillet.  
Leslie turns her head in disgust and she almost throws up on the floor.  
"Oh my God!" Leslie nauseated again. "We are eating people, oh fuck!" Leslie runs to the bathroom again and she vomits a second time around. "We have got to get out of here before I'm next on the menu."  
Leslie sees Marcus and the reporter from Channel 7 news talking about the fancy restaurant.  
"Well, my girlfriend was just talking about this place." Marcus says on TV as he licks his fingers from eating ribs. "I like it. It's finger licking good."  
"Well, here comes the man of the hour. He is the former criminal, cannibal, doctor, and now restaurant owner, Hannibal Lecture."  
"Oh, why thank you. Its always a pleasure to be in the public eye." Hannibal bows gracefully.  
Leslie walks towards her table pulling Marcus away from his food. "Hey, girl I aunt done yet. What up with you?"  
The reporter and the cameraman turn towards Leslie. "So you like it here at Hannibal's?" The reporter asks.  
"No comment." Leslie drags Marcus as he drops his fork.  
"Camera shy." Hannibal jokes as he and the reporter alongside the cameraman interview more customers.  
Leslie pulls Marcus into the same hallway she witnesses the skeletons of this restaurants closet.  
"Marcus, this restaurant's food is made out of people." Leslie says to him,  
"I guess that explains the rump roast I had." Marcus rolls his eyes.  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
"Hell naw." Marcus walks back to the table but Leslie grabs the back of his shirt.  
"Look for yourself!" Leslie drags him to the door and she opens it just a little wider for Marcus to see.  
Marcus calls her bluff and looks for himself.  
The chefs are dismembering the cops and frying the intestines on the grill.  
"Hey guys, since we are gutting these 'pigs' would that be chitterlings we are cooking on the stove? HA HA HA!  
The female chefs cut their hands off as the huge butcher cuts one cop in half.  
"More rump roast, coming up!" The insane butcher shouts white the blood splashes on his face as he's cutting.  
Leslie looks at her boyfriend who now is nauseated by the truth, better yet the secret recipes this restaurants hide. "See?" Leslie says.  
Marcus vomits on the floor. "Holy shit we have to get out of here. Lets go."  
As the two make their way out of the hallway, the waiter stands in their way.  
"Going somewhere so soon?" the waiter says.  
"Yeah, you people are fucking psychos. We are out of here, we will not be on the menu." Marcus pushes the waiter out of his way.  
The waiter claps his hands and the insane chefs blocks the exit. The waiter looks at the two guests and wiggles his index finger. "Oh no, your not going anywhere. Now that you know our secret to our success." The waiter grins at the two. "Take them to the kitchen."  
The insane chefs carry then to the kitchen, Leslie cursing and kicking one chef as three chefs, two holding his arms and the other holding his legs as if he were crucified, carried Marcus.  
"Let us go you sick bastards! Let us the fuck go, now!" Leslie shouts at the top of her lungs. The chef, sick of hearing Leslie's screaming strikes her in her head to knock he unconscious. Marcus furious of what just happen tries to wiggle his way out of the chef's grip.  
"No! I fuckin' kill you myself you fuckin' bastard!"  
The chefs threw the two in the cooler. "Maybe you two should cool off for a moment." Said a chef, as he locks the door. Marcus runs to the door, pounding on it with his fist and kicking and punching the door.  
"Open up, you fucks!" Marcus demands.  
Leslie awakens by the blow she received from the chef. "Why is it so cold?" Leslie folding her arms hoping to warm up. Suddenly she stars screaming.  
"Marcus, look!" Leslie points.  
"My God! This isn't a restaurant after all. It's a fuckin' morgue!" Marcus looks at the mutilated bodies in the cooler. He walks towards a man who was cut in half and his lower half hanging right next to him on the hooks. Marcus vomits again.  
"I bet I ate this man's rump roast." Marcus sickened as he grabs his stomach.  
"How are going to get out of here?" Leslie asks.  
Marcus walks pass a woman's corpse and looks at her hands.  
"Uh, baby. I think you were eating this woman's fingers." Marcus holds her fingerless hands.  
"Marcus! Get that shit out of my face!" Leslie turns away from the body.  
"I seen enough shit today, starting with that movie."  
Marcus looks through the woman's purse to see if she had an identity but he has found something more useful, a tazer gun. He presses the trigger to see if it works and he is satisfied with the results.  
"Oh hell yeah!" Marcus raised his eyebrows. "It's on now."  
Marcus puts the tazer in his back pocket as the butcher opens the door.  
"Dinner will be served." The butcher shouts while he's wearing a Jason mask as he grabs the two and throws them on to the floor. Marcus hits his head on the floor and he lies knocked out. The butcher picks up Leslie and she is strapped on the table ready for cutting.  
"Marcus, wake up! Wake the fuck up!" Leslie screaming and trying to wiggle her way out of the table but the straps were too tight. Meanwhile the butcher grabs his axe and marches his way to the table. While Leslie was breathing hard and screaming, as the butcher raises his axe to the light where it was shinning above her head.  
"NOOOO!" Leslie screams almost in tears. "Marcus, MARCUS!"  
The insane chefs were jumping up and down waiting for the butcher to strike, while Leslie closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, Marcus zaps the butcher on the neck and he drops his axe near Leslie's head. Marcus jumps on the table where Leslie is and grabs the axe, while cutting her loose.  
"Yeah, what the fucks up?" Marcus said, holding his axe in the air. The butcher is angry along with the chefs.  
As the two survivors make a break for the kitchen door, it was locked.  
"Fuck! It's locked!" Marcus said kicking the knob.  
"Out the window!" Leslie points to the window.  
As the two survivors were climbing out the window, Leslie felt something grab her leg. It was the butcher. "YOU WILL BE SPICY CHILI. I WILL MAKE YOU DELICIOUS!"  
"Help me!" Leslie kicking the butcher in his face but its not hurting him,  
Marcus swings the axe and it strikes the butcher's arm.  
"ARRRGHH!" The butcher is in agony.  
Marcus pulls Leslie out of the window and they make their way to the parking lot outside. The two run to their car while Marcus digs into his pocket and pulls out his keys. He presses the button that unlocks the doors, and they jump in the car. They are breathing hard from running so fast and Marcus starts the car.  
"OK...huff. ...puff....my mom was right about those carbs, huh?" Marcus half joking. "Salads it is for now on. No more meat."  
"Lets get out of here, now!" Leslie buckling her seat belt.  
Marcus puts his car into drive and suddenly the butcher jumps on the hood, the two screaming in fear. Nevertheless, Marcus continues to drive swerving left and right for madman to get off the hood but he wont budge.  
"Get off, asshole!" Marcus shouts at the butcher.  
"You go nowhere!" The butcher shouts back.  
They begin to swerve in traffic almost hitting parked cars.  
"Marcus, watch out!" Leslie warns her reckless driving boyfriend.  
Marcus press the accelerator all they way to the floor and he looks at Leslie.  
"Hold on, baby!" Marcus continues to speed as Leslie braces herself as the car drives to a dead end while speeding.  
"Baby, what are you doing?" Leslie notices a wall coming up through this alley that Marcus drove to. "Holy shit!"  
Marcus slams his foot on the breaks and the butcher flies off the hood and his body slams the brick wall, killing him instantly. Blood pours from his mouth, as his eyes remain open. Leslie covering her eyes and Marcus sighs in relief.  
"Hell of a night." Marcus looks at Leslie. They hug each other tightly and Marcus backs out of the dead end alley and drive. "Now lets go home."  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
Leslie curiosity allows her to look what was going on inside beyond the door.  
In the kitchen Hannibal henchmen of what he calls chefs tormented the cops with apples taped over their mouth.  
"The boss wants us to make hot dogs...HAHAHAH!!" a mad chef shouts as he grabs his butcher knife.  
The insane chefs decided to hang the cops on meat hooks along with the woman who was an early victim, also now decaying. Three cops are hung on the hooks as the chefs sharpen their knives. One chef pulls their pants down and a female chef waltz in the room. Her apron bloody but yet she manages to not have any blood on her face. She along with more female chefs walk to the three chefs wearing rubber gloves unzipping the cops pants. They pull down their boxers and grab their manhood.  
"Mwah ha, that's right ladies. Tenderize the meat. Hah ah!" A chef said to them. "Tonight is your lucky night boys, sort of."  
Cops begin to be aroused a little bit, the females can feel a little muscle squeezing in but the cops are resisting. So the female cooks began to undress revealing their breast as they continue to "tenderize" as they put it. The cops couldn't help but to notice their breast, soft, plumped and perfectly shaped. Suddenly the cops could not fight the tender touches they were feeling anymore. The cops grew hard and long for the beautiful cooks.  
"Now, say goodbye. AHHHH!" the females grabbed butcher knives and chopped off the cops' dignity.  
"Hot dogs, coming right up, ha ha ha!" I crazy chef shouts as he places them in the skillet.  
Leslie turns her head in disgust and she almost throws up on the floor. "Oh my God!" Leslie nauseated again. "We are eating people, oh fuck!" Leslie runs to the bathroom again and she vomits a second time around. "We have got to get out of here before I'm next on the menu."  
Suddenly the waiter loses his French accent and begins to sound sinister.  
"So you know our little secret, now." The waiter looks at her in her eyes.  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" Leslie backs up from the waiter until she bumps into the kitchen door and falls on her back.  
"Hey, doesn't she look delicious guys?" The waiter asks the cooks.  
"Yeah, what a hot tamale." A crazed chef licks his lips at her.  
"Don't touch me!" The chef grabs her and slams her on the table, while they summon the butcher.  
"Hey, you!" The waiter said to the butcher. "Here's another piece of meat for you to butcher up.  
Leslie strapped naked to the table, helpless and hopeless. "Marcus! Marcus! Help me!"  
Alas her boyfriend who is stuffing his face cannot hear her. The butcher sharpens his axe and Leslie screams her last scream as the butcher's ax descends to her.  
Meanwhile at the table, Marcus taps his feet noticing that Leslie has been gone quite for some time.  
"Damn, where is she?" Marcus asks himself. "Probably still in the bathroom."  
Marcus goes to the bathroom hallway and knocks lightly on the women's bathroom door.  
"Yo Leslie, you ok in there?" Marcus sticking his ear to the door hoping he hears her voice. "Yo lez'"  
Suddenly he hears insane laughter from the kitchen door and the door is slightly open. He sees blood on the botchers clothing and he see chefs gathering vegetables.  
In the lobby, Hannibal escorts the reporter and the cameraman out of the building."Hope to see you again. Hannibal waves to them both as he walks back inside the restaurant.  
"Such a nice guy, everyone thought he was insane or something years ago. I just don't see it in him. What do you think?" Claries ask the cameraman.  
"Sure was a lot of blood in the kitchen, but maybe that's just me." As Hannibal walks back inside, he notices Marcus looking in the kitchen.  
"Like what you see, my good man." Hannibal asks.  
"OH Jeezus, you startled me." Marcus grabs his chest. "Oh I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. I was just...  
"No, it's quite alright." Hannibal opens the door and allows Marcus to enter. "Be my guest."  
Marcus look at the crazy looking chefs, they had a great deal of blood on their clothes and faces.  
"Damn, why so much blood? Its like you people cook people instead of food or something." Marcus jokes.  
Everyone in the kitchen laughs with him.  
"Well, let's see what or who are we cooking now then, shall we?" Hannibal added on to the joke.  
"Sure, why not." Marcus laughs. But his laughter stopped once he seen his girlfriend stomach split open filled with vegetables and an apple in her mouth.  
Marcus drops to his knees and Hannibal orders the chefs to set him on the table.  
"What's, the matter? I thought you like this place?" Hannibal asks.  
Marcus struggles and shakes on the table in anger. "Let me go, I'll fucking kill you for what you have done to Leslie. OH, God!" Marcus tearing.  
Marcus cant bare to stare at her like he once did. Her eyes open, Hannibal slices a piece of her body and puts a piece of her in his mouth.  
"Delicious." Hannibal wipes his mouth with his handkerchief. "Don't worry, you shall join her."  
"Fuck you!" Marcus yells and spits in Hannibal's face.  
Hannibal smiles and wipes his face with his handkerchief yet again. "I hate it when your own food spits at you." Finish him, would you butcher."  
The butcher does what Hannibal orders and picks up his ax.  
Hannibal walks back into the lobby and writes on the chalkboard something new on the menu.  
Hot Tamales and Dark Meat! 


End file.
